Trapped in Scotland
by Casualtyandholbyfan1999
Summary: One shot Jonny Jac and Emma are trapped in Scotland how will they get on in a house with no tv internet or fun


Just a quick oneshot.

Trapped in Scotland.

"For heavens sake look at the snow falling, why on earth would you you take us on holiday here, I know it's your home country but my god it's a death trap." Jac moaned for the hundredth time today after finding out they weren't allowed to leave their holiday cottage. "Aye your right about the snow, but look out the window it's beautiful, and what could be better than spending a day in with me wee daughter and wife?" He replied sighing at Jac's constant moaning. " I ain't your wee girl anymore I am 12 not 2. I agree with Mum I wanna be with my friends in the warm not trapped in this hell hole of a country." Emma shouted storming of to her bedroom. " Oi young lady do not slam the door." Jac yelled back. " I couldn't care less what you say you're a bitch for agreeing to go on this bloody holiday in the first place." She bellowed. "Don't take that tone with me and watch you're language." Jac shouted angry and surprised at Emma's outburst.

"What is it with all the hate against Scotland? Try not to anger Emma it's not her fault that we are stuck." Jonny spoke. "Stick up for her as usual why don't you, your a pushover no wonder she has outbursts , daddy will go running and give her attention. Grow a pair Jonny." Jac argued. "We'll you're just as bad no wonder she swears and gets angry, if her mother could control her temper it wouldn't have influenced on her." Jonny replied. "Piss off Jonny." Jac gave her death stare.

An hour later there was still an uneasy atmosphere Jonny had tried to speak to Emma but she was still angry. Jac was still angry at Jonny and Emma. It was turning out to be the day of hell. "I'll try talking to Emma," Jac spoke. "Alright love." Jonny answered.

"Hey Emma it's Mum can I come in for a chat?" Jac asked. "If you want." Jac walked in and saw Emma's tear stained face, it wasn't like her to cry. "Em talk, what's up and don't say nothing because I know your lying." "I'm sorry for being snappy I don't know what came over me. I'm just stressed I have a ton of school work to do I miss being at home. And, it doesn't matter." She admitted. " it does matter Emma I'm your Mum tell me." Jac gently pushed. "I just wish we were closer and we never really talk I miss you, you're always so busy at work. Dads always around and talking I just like time on my own but it's so hard." Emma cried. Jac pulled her into a tight hug and rocked her gently calming her down. "It's okay to cry you shouldn't keep things bottled up." Jac reassured.

That evening Jonny cooked a roast with the remaining food. They ate in a nice silence, with the occasional slurp of a drink. Emma went to bed not long after. "Jac how'd you like a session upstairs when Emma's asleep." Jonny questioned with a seductive grin. "Alrighty." Jac replied a wide grin spreading across her face.

Once in bed Jac stripped in front of a growing Jonny. " oh aye you're looking flaming." "And you're looking like shit as usual." Jac teased. As he entered they quiet moaning echoed around the room they were both having the time of their lives. Thunder roared as Jonny removed himself. "What great timing." He joked.

Little did they know how Emma was feeling. She was terrified of storms to the point where she'd throw up luckily last time Mo found her in the staff room and promised to keep quiet about her fear. The thunder boomed while Emma's stomach churned. She made a dash for the bin and started emptying her stomach contents.

Jac woke to the sound of retching and spluttering. Jonny lay snoring and she realised it was Emma. She legged it to her bedroom and found Emma on the floor holding on to her bin for dear life. "Emma it's okay." Jac soothed while rubbing her hand in circular motions on Emma's back. Yet again Emma vomited her eyes wincing with pain and embarrassment. After a while she was calm. Jac carried Emma back to bed as she was worn out. "I'm sorry I really am." Emma panicked. " hey it's okay do you have you been feeling I'll all day?" Jac asked. "No I'm terrified of thunder and it's happened before but I was too scared to say. You'd think I was weak." "Baby calm down I don't think you're weak I just wish you'd said. Anyway we'll talk in the morning, do you want me too stay with you tonight?" She asked. "Yes please." "I will just get a washing up bowl from downstairs and I'll be back." Jac replied. They then fell asleep all cuddled up.

The next morning

Jonny awoke to an empty bed. He walked into Emma's room and saw her and Jac snuggled up together in Emma's bed. His heart melted at the sight of his two favourite women. He took a picture and text it to mo, and decided to do a fry up.

The smell of bacon drifted into Jac's nostrils as she aroused from her sleep. She checked the time 10:35. Christ this was the latest she'd ever woken up. She woke Emma up and chucked her a dressing gown while putting on her own. They then headed down the wooden staircase. "Morning." Jonny smiled. Emma and jac sat at the table awaiting their breakfast. "Hmm smells lovely Dad." Emma complimented. "Oh aye it tastes great." He replied. They soon tucked into to their full English.

Jac took Emma aside later on and Emma explained how long she'd been scared of storms and thunder, and about her previous breakdown in the staff room with mo. Jac was happy she'd confided in mo but secretly wished it was her. "Next time come talk to me or dad eh? I don't want you getting into that state again we're always here to help.

The end  
-


End file.
